This new carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the variety "Hilbar" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,574) growing in nursery at Aalsmeer, Holland, this sport being selected for propagation because of the deeper Turkey Red color of its flowers compared to the much lighter Rose Bengal color of the flowers of the parent plant. Propagation of this sport was carried on by me at Aalsmeer, Holland, by means of cuttings, and since the propagated plants appeared to have retained all of the advantageous physiological characteristics of the parent plant, propagation by cuttings was continued through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the distinguishing characteristics of the new plant were apparently fixed and would hold true from generation to generation thereby providing a new plant having very favorable prospects for commercialization.